


Поймать Рози

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Killing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: В тот день Рози зовет Алекса с собой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chasing rosie larsen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912509) by [crickets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets). 



В тот день Рози зовет Алекса с собой.

Они заезжают на великах в парк и целый час снимают видео. Рози держит камеру в руке, а Алекс едет следом. Он касается ее запястья, призывая притормозить, но в итоге просто сплетает их пальцы вместе и смотрит на Рози, пока она оглядывается вокруг.   
Она смеется, ловя на себе его взгляд.

— Что? — спрашивает Алекс, но она протягивает ему камеру и указывает на ряд качелей вдалеке.   
— Кто быстрее? — Она уже наготове.   
— Рози Ларсен! — рычит Алекс, просовывая ладонь под ремешок камеры. — Прибью!

У футбольного поля курят подростки.   
— Не угостите? — спрашивает Рози, и хрупкая девочка с волосами до плеч, на вид не старше четырнадцати, подает голос:  
— А мне с этого чё?  
 _Вся такая резкая и дерзкая._  
Рози обдумывает ответ, но Алекс берет ее за запястье.   
— Пойдем отсюда, — говорит он. — Достану я тебе сигарет.   
— Нет, — отвечает Рози. — Всё нормально. — Она перекидывает рюкзак наперед и расстегивает молнию. — Как насчет... — она роется в переднем кармане, — вот этого?  
И вытаскивает значок, одну из тех дешевых штучек, взятых в музыкальном магазине вместе с последним альбомом Neko Case — на значке изображена бабочка-монарх на розовом фоне. _Как-то безвкусно_. Девчонка берет его, вертит в грязных пальцах и довольно улыбается.   
— Монархи, значит. Акей, Кудряшка Сью. По рукам.

Они так и сидят — курят и собирают веночки из цветов, девчонка о чем-то болтает, Рози слушает ее, а Алекс пинает футбольный мяч вместе с парой ребят. 

— А твой парень ничего, — говорит ей девчонка.   
— Оу, — смеется Рози. — Он мне не парень.   
— Правда, что ли? — девчонка недоверчиво ухмыляется. — А он-то в курсе?  
Рози закатывает глаза, а потом протягивает руку и касается ее волос.   
— Знаешь, тебе бы пошли короткие волосы, — Рози меняет тему разговора.   
Девчонка задирает бровь.  
— Ножницы есть?  
Алекс, весь потный, возвращается к ним и выуживает бутылку воды из рюкзака Рози.   
— Надо рвать когти, если хотим успеть на паром, — говорит он.  
— Эй, Пуля! — зовет кто-то, и Рози оборачивается. С другого конца поля к ним направляется компания ребят: две девчонки и парень. 

Пуля встает, отряхивая траву со штанов.   
— Погнала я, — говорит она, — друганы зовут.   
— Эй, погоди. — Рози тоже встает. — Держи.  
И протягивает Пуле двадцатидолларовую купюру.  
— Чо за приколы? — спрашивает Пуля.  
— Бери уже, — говорит Рози. — Тебе нужнее.

-

— Это было очень мило, — говорит ей потом Алекс.  
— Да ну, фигня, — отзывается Рози.   
— Неправда. — Он заправляет прядку волос ей за ухо и впервые целует. — Не фигня.

-

Они вовремя успевают на паром, и Алекс снимает ее на камеру.   
Она давно ему сказала.  
 _Что уезжает._  
Но по-настоящему он начинает осознавать это лишь сейчас.

-

— Почему ты поцеловал меня сегодня? — спрашивает Рози чуть позже, когда они выбираются из перелеска и едут к воде.   
Алекс опускает голову, и Рози уверена, что он покраснел, хоть ей этого и не видно.  
— Не знаю, — он пожимает плечами, — захотелось, типа.   
Она смеется.   
— Да я не о том, дурачок. В смысле... Чего ж ты ждал?  
Она съезжает с дороги и выруливает налево, на размякшую тропу.  
Алекс едет следом.   
_И он снова пытается ее поймать._

-

Она сидит рядом с ним, опустив голову на плечо, и паром увозит их обратно.  
 _Обратно, в реальный мир._  
Алекс вспоминает однажды виденный фильм. Про девушку с безымянным котом и парня, который любил ее, несмотря на то, что она постоянно убегала.  
— Ты хоть попрощаешься перед отъездом? — спрашивает Алекс.   
Она отрицательно мотает головой прямо у него под подбородком.   
— Не-а, — говорит она. — Думаю, нет.  
Он почти спрашивает, может ли поехать с ней, но так и не решается.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что однажды я вернусь, — отвечает она. — Обещаю.  
Она поднимает на него взгляд, и Алекс снова целует ее, касаясь рукой подбородка.   
_— Надеюсь_. 


End file.
